


Die Alone Together

by LikeCanYouSeriouslyLetMeLive



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Dream Smp, Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft, Villain Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Violence, alive wilbur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeCanYouSeriouslyLetMeLive/pseuds/LikeCanYouSeriouslyLetMeLive
Summary: "Because it should have died with me.""But I saved you.""And I'm never saying thank you."Wilbur lives, but Technoblade doesn't think he'll ever be the same again.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118





	1. Chapter 1: Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body isn't as dead as it seems

As the dust began to clear Techno found cover in the rubble that was Wilbur’s button room. A few of the signs were still legible and he could still see small dustings of redstone coating the edges of the room. Of course, it was difficult to miss the dead body that lay there. Wilbur lied in a pool of blood, eyes glossy with a clear sword wound straight through his chest.

“I know you wanted this.” Techno began, honestly unsure why he was talking to the dead body. Maybe it was some twisted sense of closer- he wasn’t sure. “But I uh- I’ll be missin’ you Will. And- and I’ll try n’ take care of Tommy and Phil alright? I- um- I think deep down you really do care about those two.” Techno wasn’t sure if he was talking about himself or Wilbur at this point. The lines had been blurring for a while anyways.

His ears perked up at the sound of a sputter and shallow breathing. He first looked around to make sure he wasn’t being snuck up upon, before realizing the blood that had sat shallow in Wilbur’s mouth was bubbling up. There was a delicate rise and fall of his figure.

He was alive…

“You should leave Techno.” Dream said as he walked towards him and through the button room to leave along with his men. “There’s no use talking to a dead man.” With that Dream left.

“Where is it?” Tubbo looked at the pool of blood confused. “Wilbur’s body… it’s gone. I mean, it’s not like he could just walk away.” 

“Dream or someone else probably already took it away in case he had anything valuable on him.” Phil replied, after all he had seen the man leave through the button room. “It’s alright, we can still have a gravestone.” 

**Hurry up**

**You’ll lose him**

**Let him die**

**You’re wasting time**

The voices buzzed in Techno’s head, conflicting opinions making his head ache. He’d nearly finished with the house he’d been building and walked back into the cave he’d placed WIlbur in. He’d ended up having to caulderize his wounds to stop the bleeding, and Wilbur was now bandaged up and next to the fire. He hadn’t woken up yet, and Techno didn’t expect him to wake up for a while.

He carefully picked up Wilbur’s limp body and carried it inside to the main floor and lit the fireplace. He wrapped various pelts and blankets he’d bought from a nearby village and wrapped up the younger. He was still so cold, but warming up now at the very least. A knock on the door signaled that one of the villagers from earlier had arrived with the food and medical supplies Techno had asked for. He gave the villager a few emeralds and bid him adieu. 

It was gonna be a long few weeks…

“Techno, your close-ish with Dream right?” Phil asked his friend as they sat around a fire in the Arctic. 

“MMmmm nope.” Techno replied, ripping a bite off of his meat.

“Well, you see Will’s body is missing, and I saw Dream there last.” Phil said. “It doesn’t bother me too much, but Tubbo and Tommy are pretty broken up about it.” Techno did his best to hide the anxiety that coursed through him. He didn’t like hiding things from Phil, but Wilbur probably wouldn’t want anyone to know he was alive. If it was Techno, he’d want to stay out of the action for a bit. 

**Don’t tell him**

**He won’t trust you**

**You’ll lose him to the government like you lost everyone else**

“I don’t know anythin’ about a body.” Techno replied. “And Tubbo and Tommy aren’t my problem… but I’ll keep an eye out for an old friend.” 

“Thanks mate.” Phil said with a smile.

“Just know if they go buildin’ another government, I might have to come out of retirement.” Techno said grimly.

“Just give them a chance mate. Let them have L’manburg for a bit.” Phil said, studying Techno.

**Yes**

**Kill it**

**Blood**

**Blood for the Blood God**

**Tobuscus**

“They even got the audacity to go n’ call it that?” Techno growled. “I killed that, and if they try and bring it back I’ll kill it again.” 

“Techno, they’re just trying. Let them try.” Phil replied, a bit of fire in those usually calm eyes. Techno sighed.

**They didn’t care when you tried**

**Don’t let them get strong**

**They stole your stuff**

“I’ll leave it be for now Phil. Just for you all right. You’re my friend.” Techno replied. “Take these.” he handed Phil three emeralds. 

“Emeralds?” 

“Uhhhh- friendship emeralds?”

“Friendship emeralds.”

“Oh, and this.” Techno handed Phil a compass that swiveled round towards his house.

“Thanks mate.” Phil said with a smile. “I better get back though. Fundy will worry about his old man grandpa.” Phil laughed, saying goodbye to his friend.

“Hey- Phil?”

“Yeah mate?”

“Just- just know I trust you alright?” Phil nodded before leaving into the snowy night. 

**He’ll betray you for them**

**Everyone betrays you**

**You have no friends**

“Oh shut up.” He growled to himself, walking downstairs. He’d built out a small secret room with a fireplace to keep Wilbur. He still hadn’t woken up yet. Techno had managed to keep him alive with healing potions and milk. It’d been nearly a month now. Wilbur’s breathing was no longer shallow and broken, but Techno was worried that without nutrients he could just waste away. Bob’s milk could only do so much…

_ They know where you are. Get ready old friend. _

What? Techno reread the message from Phil.

_ They found the compass. _

_ Who? _

_ Quackity and a gang. They have Netherite. Big Q, Rambo, Tubbo, and Fundy. _

Techno began to frantically brew potions. Why? Why now? He couldn’t leave this place. Wilbur would die. After all the work Techno had put in, he would die. Techno couldn’t let that happen.


	2. Chapter 2: Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The butcher army arrives

“Technoblade, you probably know what we’re here for.” Quackity began, gripping his axe tightly.

“Yeah- uhhhh- why have you guys come all the way over here, to my humble abode?” Techno replied innocently.

“You know what?” Quackity smirked. “How about you invite us in, Techno.”

“You need to pay for your war crimes.” Tubbo cut in, dropping the act completely.

“Woah, woah, woah that was like a while ago. That’s in the past man.” Techno said nervously. “That was a different Technoblade. I’m a changed man now. I’m in retirement. I’m a good person now.”

“Techno you exploded L’manburg with Wilbur.” Quackity replied flatly.

“You literally spawned Withers everywhere.” Tubbo continued.

“I’m sorry Technoblade. As much as you might have changed, you need to be brought to justice for that.” Quackity finished. “And there is nothing I can do to change that.”

**Kill them**

**Fight**

**It’s always a fight**

**They won’t stop coming**

**Blood**

**Blood for the Blood God**

**They deserve blood**

“Listen, listen, you guys.” Techno answered, beginning to grow angry. “I have gone to so much effort over the past month to change my violent ways. I have reformed… but the voices, the voices demand blood. I have been denyin’ them. I have been fighting back. Please, please don’t make me kill all of you. Please just leave.”

**Don’t let them leave**

**Kill them**

**Show them your power**

**Give them blood**

“Technoblade it’s four versus one.” Quackity replied. “You know what? Why don’t you show us around. What have you been up to? We can do this peacefully.”

**No peace**

**Kill them**

**There is no peace for you**

“I’ve got bees here. These bees are nice. Aren’t the bees nice.” Techno commented, trying to buy time to calm down the voices. Tubbo began to look in, and Techno booked it only to be chased down.

“Techno we won’t let get out of here in one piece.” Quackit yelled. “We’re gonna fuck you up Techno. It’s either gonna be the easy way or the hard way. We’re gonna bring you back to L’manburg, and you’re gonna stand trial.” 

**Blood**

**Kill them**

**There’s no way out**

“So there’s no other way,” Techno said quietly. “I choose blood.” 

Wilbur rose from his bed slowly. His head throbbed and his body was achy and stiff. He felt dizzy to stand up. He could hear distant yells outside, but they just echoed around in his head. He was so thirsty. His vision blurred as he lifted himself up a ladder, and entered a small and cozy room. There was an enderman sitting in a boat in the corner next to a fireplace. He rummaged through the chests, fishing out a potion. It was a warm tone, and Wilbur drank it without a second thought. 

It was like a curtain had been lifted from his vision. Everything began to clear up. He suddenly felt very hungry, but the voices outside became clear. He looked to the poster on the wall and knew exactly whose house he was in. His hand slipped under his sweater to feel bandages wrapped around his chest. The button room felt like a dream at this point, but here it was. The bandages proof that it all really happened. 

Wilbur peered out the window, eyes wide as he watched a fight unfold. Techno versus Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity, and some other strange hybrid. He watched Quackity step away, running towards what looked like a stable. Techno’s horse. Wilbur remembered that horse was special, though he couldn’t recall why. He grabbed a diamond sword from a chest- because of course Techno just had that lying around- and slipped out the window unnoticed to follow. 

Wilbur watched as Quackity grabbed the horse roughly by the reins, leading it outside it’s pen. The horse pulled away from Quackity, seemingly knowing it’s fate, but Quackity was stubborn and dragged the animal out. He hopped onto its back guiding the horse towards the fight. 

“Technoblade stop what you're doing!” he yelled. The pig-hybrid’s ears perked up and turned to look at Quackity.

“Oh you get away from that horse Quackity.” he said angrily, “You’ve got no clue how much money that horse is makin’ me.” 

“Oh I know exactly what this horse means to you, so drop you fu-” Quackity began before a brown blur tackled Quackity off the horse and to the ground, spooking the animal as it ran back into it’s paddock. “What the fu- Wilbur?” 

The older was still in his overcoat, shirt drenched with old, dried blood. He looked even more gaunt than before, eyes sunken in their sockets and skin draped over his cheekbones and hollowed in his face. His normally fluffy brown hair lay matted under his beanie, and over all his already tall and lanky figure was thinned out.

“You should tell them to drop their weapons.” He said quietly. “Or that loud ass mouth of yours will be shut up for good.” Quackity felt afraid. Actually afraid. Maybe it was the casualness of Wilbur’s voice as he spoke, or the fact that he was half certain he was speaking to a ghost.

“I- you... how?” Quackity stuttered. 

“Wilbur get back inside.” Techno cut though the silence, walking over to the gaunt man. “You’re runnin’ un pure adrenaline right now and that cut has probably opened back up.”

“Yeah, your welcome too.” Wilbur replied, not moving an inch.

“Could say the same to you. Thanks for saving my life Technoblade. Sure, no problem Wilbur Soot.” Techno mimicked, ears flattening.

“But I’m not happy you saved me.” Wilbur replied. “You should’ve let me die like I wanted.”

“You don’t just- I’m not that shit of a person Wilbur!” Techno yelled in exasperation. “I’m sorry I couldn’t just sit there and watch my friend die! As you can see, I don’t have too many of those! So I’m sorry I care enough to take care of you! I’m sorry I’ve spent a month of my time nursin’ you back to health. I’m sorry I was tryin’ to be a good person.” Wilbur froze, eyes flicking down to the snow.

“We can talk about this later. Let’s focus on the problem at hand.” Wilbur replied.

“Fine.” Techno growled, grabbing Quackity from under WIlbur like he was some sort of twig and placing his own sword to the younger’s throat. “Wilbur, get back inside. The rest of you drop your weapons and armor.” Tubbo’s eyes were wide as Wilbur stalked into the house, clearly exhausted and in pain even if he tried not to show it. 

“Will-” the young boy began.

“Save it.” Wilbur spat. 

Techno collected up all of L’manburg’s gear before letting them go. He had Wilbur to worry about, and didn’t feel like dealing with them. Quackity told him they’d be back, but Techno just shrugged it off. It didn’t matter right now. When he made his way inside Wilbur had passed out on his bed downstairs. His cut had reopened as made obvious by the blood dripping on the floor. 

Techno carefully flipped the younger over and cleaned up the wound again. Halfway through fresh bandages Wilbur finally woke up, shifting as he began to really process the pain he was in. Techno didn’t blame him either. A lot of the internal damage had healed, but that left his body unable to fix the skin and tissue that had been torn. It left Wilbur with a massive cut across his chest that was one inch deep on either side. No healing potion was going to make that feel nice.

“What exactly has happened?” he asked groggily, trying to sit up only to be pushed down. This was a far cry from the man who’d held Quackity down only an hour before. 

“Well it’s been a month since the revolution.” Techno began, continuing to place bandages across Wilbur’s chest. “It’ll probably take a few more months to heal up in full as long as you don’t do anything too active.”

“What about the outside?”

“Well I’ve been livin’ up here so I don’t know much. Tommy’s been absent so I don’t know what’s up with him.” Techno continued to explain. “And Tubbo’s been rebuilding L’ma-”

“What.”

“He’s rebu-”

“I know what you said.” Wilbur looked pissed. “Whatever they’ve made is not L’manburg. L’manburg died when Schlatt took power, and I made it permanent when I blew it up. Whatever they’re making, it’s not L’manburg.” 


	3. Chapter 3: Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade has some unexpected guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ngl, some of the stuff I've written for chapter six (I write theses ahead) made my eyes water... sorry not sorry.

“Phil we need to talk.” Tubbo said solemnly, entering the elder's house. He sat in the corner, peering over an enchantment table and sifting through it’s offerings. 

“I’m not hearing another lecture on house arrest Tubbo.” he said with annoyance, not looking up from his work. 

“It’s about Wilbur.” Tubbo said quietly. Phil paused, and Tubbo could pick up the slight tremble in his hand. Phil looked up and Tubbo could see the scene replayed through his eyes. Reliving that moment over and over again. Always questioning if it was the right choice.

“Phil, he’s alive.” Tubbo said. Phi’s eyes widened. For a second the older thought to question it, but Tubbo looked dead serious. Phil’s eyes glazed and confusion took over.

“How?” 

“I guess he was still hanging on even after you- uh- well…” Tubbo began. “And Techno took him and healed him.” Phil looked cross. Why wouldn’t Techno tell him? He could’ve helped heal Wilbur up. Did Techno not trust him? After everything? Was that what the Emeralds and the fire was about?

“Phil, if you help us get Wilbur back from Technoblade, I’ll let you out right now.” Tubbo continued. “Even if Techno has done a good job healing Wilbur, his destructive nature isn’t going to help Wilbur’s mental state. I know you two are friends, but you’ve got to know that.” Phil paused, sighing.

“I agree.” he said reluctantly. “I just- I wish I didn’t have to hurt someone else I’m close to.” 

“I- I understand.” Phil eyes Tubbo, the boy was looking towards the ground, eyes welling up with tears. “It’s just that- well- I’ve… I’ve already l-lost Tommy. I- I don’t want to…. To lose Wilbur t-too.” 

“I know.” Phil grabbed the younger boy, pulling him close into a hug. “We’ll get Wilbur back, and we’ll help him out. He’ll get better.” 

“What are you doing here Tommy?” Technoblade growled, red eyes boring into the smaller boy in front of him holding various items he’d stolen.

“I- I well…” Tommy said with an uncharacteristic quiet tone. “I’ve be-”

“First your friends come n’ try to kill me, and now you’re takin’ my stuff!” he said in a huff.

“I haven’t been in L’manburg for nearly three weeks.” Tommy replied. Techno’s eyes widened in surprise for a moment before resting back into a scowl.

“What? Tubbo finally realized how annoyin’ you are and kicked you out?” Techno said. He meant to be joking, but when he saw the look on Tommy’s face… 

“Wait. They actually kicked you out?” Techno’s face softened ever so slightly when Tommy nodded. 

“I- um- I was messing around George’s house with the new guy Ranboo, and it got set on fire.” Techno nearly rolled his eyes. Of course Tommy set it on fire. For as much shit Techno got, Tommy was the real source of destruction on the SMP. “Well Dream got mad about it- like really mad- and he talked to Tubbo and Tubbo- Tubbo he… he-” Tommy could barely get the words out.

**He’s like you**

**They betrayed him**

**They don’t even are about him**

**You can use him**

**If you work together…**

“And Tubbo exiled you.” Techno finished.

“Yeah- and well I’m not really supposed to be here.” Tommy explained. “But- but I couldn’t just stay there! Dream was blowing up all my stuff and no one was visiting and I ju- I have nothing now. I just don’t know anymore. Dream- Dream was being all nice and to me and being my friend, but like he’s also- and, and Tubbo hasn’t visited me at all!”

“Look Tommy there’s two ways this could go.” Techno said calmly. “I could make you give me my stuff back and then kick you out to freeze to death… or you could get revenge on Dream and Tubbo for what they did.” 

“I don’t want to hurt them th-” Tommy began, but Techno interrupted.

“Don’t give me that Tommy.” Techno growled. “Alright, Tubbo exiled you! Friends don’t leave each other behind okay?! And Dream isn’t your friend either, he’s just gaslightin’ you!” 

“What does revenge mean?” Tommy asked.Techno smirked. Tommy was considering it.

**Blood**

**Death**

**Death**

**Blood**

“Just some… minor terrorism, and perhaps some stealin’ and killin’ if necessary.” Techno said. He knew full well he was sugar coating it, but Tommy didn’t have to partake in the messier bits.

“I- Techno I’d like to stay here and- and show them they made a mistake.” Tommy answered finally, looking up at Techno with fire in his eyes.

“Alright let me grab you some things.” Techno said, moving towards the ladder only to look back at Tommy. “One more thing. Absolutely know goin’ in the top floor or underground sideroom under and circumstance. If you do I’m kickin’ you out with no remorse.” Tommy gave Techno a salute, and the pig hybrid climbed up the ladder. 

After settling Tommy down he went upstairs to check up on Wilbur. He was asleep as usual, but it felt nice to know he could wake up if he felt so inclined to. Techno checked over the bandages, and ended up needing to re-wrap them. Wilbur woke up during the session as usual, wincing as he sat up for Techno to treat his back. 

“Tommy’s here.” Techno said calmly. He felt Wilbur’s back tense under his hand. “He doesn’t know you’re alive. No one told him. He’s been exiled for three weeks, alone with Dream. He’s not allowed to come up here, but you probably shouldn’t leave this room unless I tell you it’s all clear.”

“He’ll come up here.” Wilbur replied. “Tommy will never follow the rules, even if he’s the one that makes them.” 

“Well I’m makin’ the rules, so maybe that’ll buy some time.” Techno replied, continuing to wrap the bandage as Wilbur calmed down. “What about seein’ Phil?” 

“No.”

“Why?”

“I don’t want to.”

“That’s not an answer to my question.”

“I don’t have to answer it.”

“He misses you.” 

“I don’t want him to. I want them to forget me, forget about all of it. To let L’manburg and me fade into memory.”

“So it didn’t work out the way you wanted. Tough luck. The people that care about you miss you Wilbur, and you’re going to have to deal with it at some point.” Techno growled. He knew getting mad wouldn’t help but Wilbur was testing him.

“Whatever. I don’t want to see him.” Wilbur replied, before opting to slip out the window to get to the stables. 

“Fine.” A knock on the door led Techno back down the ladder. Tommy popped up only for Techno to shove him in a barrel of invis pots before opening the door.

**Fuck**

**Close the door**

**Fight**

**Distract him**

“Oh… Dream, to what do I owe the pleasure?” 


	4. Chapter 4: Unwelcome Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “There's a power that comes with silence. I had grown to fear the unsaid thing. So it felt like a release to say it-to admit that the risk wasn't just inside our walls-it was inside my skin. I was willing to claw, scratch, and bleed until I'd found it.” -Alley Carter

“Hello Technoblade.” Dream said casually, leaning on the doorframe of the entryway. His cloak flapped in the wind and Techno thought he could catch a grin under his porcelain mask. “Are you aware that Tommy is in exile?”

“Yes, I heard about that. Idiot child probably did somethin’ stupid.” Techno laughed.

“Yeah, well here’s the thing.” Dream replied. “Tommy left… he’s not there. Would you know anything about that?”

**Play dumb?**

**Sarcasm**

**Kill him**

“Am I supposed to?” Techno answered.

“I think you do.” Dream replied, walking closer so he was eye to eye with Techno.

“Well I don’t.” Techno said flatly.

“Look, Techno. I know Tommy’s here alright.” Dream replied. “How about you just make this easier for the both of us. I mean, it’s not like you actually care about him.” Techno’s hands curled into fists. Dream wasn’t his friend, but he could show Techno some respect.

“You don’t know a damn thing about me.” Techno growled. Dream just crossed his arms, head tilting ever so slightly.

“You’ll regret this one Technoblade.” Dream replied, turning to leave. “And one more thing… you can’t keep Wilbur safe from the world forever.” That was the final straw. Techno pounced, knocking both him and Dream off of the porch and into the icy snow. If Techno was strong before, he had an undeniable advantage now. It was the Arctic. Techno was used to the cold, and his skin was a strong hide from his piglin roots. Dream was at least somewhat human, and was not prepared for a fight in the snow.

“You stay away from him. From both of em’.” Techno growled, disabling Dream’s shield and sending him flying across the yard. Dream got up quick, drawing his god sword. Techno held his crossbow in one hand and Axe of Peace in the other. 

“You’re an absolute fool if you think they won’t betray you.” Dream continued to speak as they clashed again. “They’ll use you and use you and then throw you away when they’re done.”

**He’s not wrong**

**Don’t listen**

**Wilbur never betrayed you**

**Dream never betrayed you**

**But Tommy did**

“It’s the past. They need me now and I-” Techno began to rebuttal.

“Take the past and predict the future.” Dream cut Techno off. “The family you’ve chosen doesn’t care about you. You’d fight the world for them and they wouldn’t do the same for you. You’re letting yourself become the weapon they see you as.” 

“But that’s the thing Dream.” Techno replied, a bit softer than before. “You never account for it. People change. They find some things are more important than others. You can’t predict people, Dream, because they aren’t just tools.”

“They have habits. They’ll always fall back on old problems.” Dream shot back, only to receive a harsh axe crit leaving him on the ground at Techno’s mercy. “We are gods in this world. Gods don’t worry themselves with everyone else’s problems.”

“Gods don’t worry themselves with some dumb disc.” Techno replied flatly.

“It’s not about the discs.” Dream said. “It’s about what they can do for me.”

“You really are just a cocky bastard with a god complex.” Techno laughed, stepping back. “You can leave Dream, just don’t come back.” Dream nodded, drinking a healing potion and preparing to leave. 

“Um Techno, you got visitors.” Dream said, looking into the woods to see Tubbo, Ranboo, Philza, and Sapnap who’d probably been hired for the job. Techno just groaned. It was about to be a long day.

“Sure they’re not here for you?” he said, climbing back up his porch and leaning against the side of his house. 

“The only person I’ve pissed off today is you.” Dream replied. 

“We’re not here for a fight.” Tubbo said, walking out from the woods with his hands raised.

“Then why’d you come with a mercenary n’ full Netherite.” Techno growled, hand grasping his axe.

“After- uh- last time it was clear we might need backup.” Tubbo replied nervously, “But we don’t want to fight unless we have to.”

“What. Do. You. Want.” Techno said, eyes set on Phil as opposed to Tubbo.

“We want Wilbur back.” Phil cut in. “I respect your resolve to heal him, and thank you for saving his life. But, Will is mentally unsound, and being at your side will not help.” 

“Oh that’s it.” Techno growled, pointing his axe at the group. “This is not my fault. You keep blamin’ me for all this, and it’s not my fault! You go and tell me I blew up you’re little city! No, that was Wilbur! You go and tell me I made him do it! No, that was Dream! He literally gave Wilbur the TNT! Yeah I put down some Withers, and you know what? I don’t feel bad about it. I made it clear I didn’t want a government! So maybe, just maybe, Wilbur would be better off here. Out in the middle of nowhere with someone who doesn’t want him to change into someone he isn’t!” Tubbo took a step back, he looked stunned for a moment before his brows furrowed. 

“You don’t get to tell me what to do.” Tubbo said angrily. “I’m the President, and I’ll do what I think is best for my citizens. Wilbur Soot is a citizen of L’manburg, and he will be returning to L’manburg.”

“I’d rather not honestly.” heads turned to see WIlbur walking out of the stables with a blue ram walking beside him.

“Wilbur what did I tell you about the sheep?” Techno sighed, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Good question, but I don’t remember most of yesterday after passing out so I don’t know.” Wilbur replied cheekily. Techno just groaned. 

“Will?” Philza’s voice was indescribable. It was this perfect combination of hurt and hope. A balance between happiness and regret. “Will I-”

“I thought I said I didn’t want to see him.” Wilbur looked at Techno coldly.

“Don’t look at me, they just showed up. Maybe if you just let me handle everything they wouldn’t know.” Techno replied.

“You lied to me Techno.” Philza said, a sadness lacing his voice. “I asked you if you knew anything about my own son and you lied.”

“You asked if Dream had him and I said no. I never lied.” Techno replied, knowing he was just being a brat at this point.

“You know, Wilbur isn’t the only one Techno’s hiding in there.” Dream said, the outlines of a sick smile slipping out from under his mask. “He’s got Tommy in there too.” Tubbo’s eyes widened.

“I- I thought he- he was gone.” Tubbo stuttered. “His house was in pieces and- and there was a pillar when I- I visited… Where is he? WHERE IS TOMMY!” Techno was about to answer but Wilbur beat him to it.

“Relax. He’s literally hiding in a barrel with an invis pot. Although I wouldn’t put it past him to have already snuck out.” Wilbur replied casually. “Not of course that you’d care. From what I’ve been told you exiled him. The fact that he’s ended up here and Technoblade was kind enough to take him in is a miracle in itself.” 

“Why would he even- Technoblade blew up L’manburg.” Tubbo said aloud. Techno’s head whipped around to Wilbur. Fuck.

“Technoblade didin’t blow up L’manburg!” Wilbur yelled, anger blazing in his eyes. “I blew it up! Wilbur Soot blew up L’manburg! And guess what? It was supposed to stay blown up! What you’ve made is not L’manburg, okay? L’manburg will never exist again!”

“Wilbur I-”

“You’re no better than Schlatt!” Wilbur yelled in rage. “And he at least had enough respect to change the name.” Wilbur’s energy began to wane, and his head began to spin. The blur ram ran up beside him, and Wilbur managed to keep himself up by leaning on the animal. 

“Wilbur just let me help you.” Philza broke the tension. “Look you don’t have to like me, but I’m the most experienced healer on this server. I can help you.”

“I don’t want your help.” Wilbur growled. “All I want is for L’manburg to be gone, and I’ll blow it all up again if I have to.”

“Wilbur if you're gonna keep carrying on like this, we’re going to have to take you back by force.” Tubbo said, finally finding the right words to say after being yelled at. “Wilbur I can’t let someone who plans to destroy my country run around loose.” 

“I couldn’t agree more.” Dream said. “I’ll help you take down Technoblade as long as Tommy goes back to the island and Wilbur is taken care of.” 


	5. Chapter 5: Fool's Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey... so I accidentally published chapters out of order so go to chapter 4 for the new chapter :)

“I don’t wa-” Tubbo began, but Sapnap pulled him back.

“If Dream sides with Techno, we’re outclassed by a lot.” Sapnap whispered. “I came here for the payment, not to die.” 

“Does he have somewhere to put Techno?” Tubbo asked

“He does.” Sapnap said. “It’s massive. I can show you later.” 

“Then it’s a deal… Dream.” Tubbo said, his voice slipping a bit in disgust at the end. 

“I’m glad.” he said happily, dowsing himself with potions and going in for round two with the Blood God, this time with Ranboo and Sapnap at his back. Techno whistled, before jumping into the fray. Tubbo and Phil immediately ran towards Wilbur. However, hoofbeats around the corner indicated what Techno’s whistle was for.

Carl whipped around the house towards Techno only for Wilbur to grab the reins and use the force to swing on. Techno pearled away from the fight and back in the house.

“Tommy go outside and get onto Carl.” Techno growled. Blood was splattered across his uniform, and more leaked from his own wounds. Tommy’s body was still somewhat transparent, but the invisibility potion was beginning to wear off. 

Tommy was too afraid to protest, sprinting down the stairs of the porch and running towards the horse. If you squinted you could just barely see him through the snow, but his footprints were a pretty good indication of where he was. Tommy didn’t even have time to process who else was on the horse before he jumped on and the stallion began to gallop away into the forest.

“Who ar- n- no I- I’ve got to be dreaming.” Tommy stuttered, blue eyes wide as he peered over Wilbur’s shoulder again just to be sure.

“You’re not dreaming dickhead.” Wilbur groaned.

“But- but you’re.”

“Yeah I’m not too happy about it either, but here we are.”

“Who- how?”

“Techno ‘saved’ me.” 

“You- you were in the house. Techno, he didn’t-”

“I asked him not to. These are not ideal circumstances.”

“Why didn’t you want to see me.” Tommy sounded hurt. More hurt than Wilbur expected. Tommy. Who always tried to do the right thing. Tommy who wanted to save everyone. Tommy who didn’t want to blow up L’manburg. Tommy who- on some level- Wilbur knew was right. Tommy who Tubbo exiled onto an island because of an accident. You could say whatever you want about Schlatt and Wilbur, but they never allowed themselves to be Dream’s puppets.

“I’m not planning on sticking around very long.” Wilbur said after a lone pause. “I didn’t want you to have to see me die twice.” Tommy was quiet. Only hoofbeats crunching into the snow could be heard.

“I’m not gonna let you die again Wilbur.” Tommy finally said. “I don’t care if you’re gonna be a bitch about it. I won’t let it happen.” Tommy didn’t see it. He would’ve been happy if he had, but he didn’t. He didn’t see a smile slip onto Wilbur’s face. Because, even after all they’d gone through, it was just Wilbur and Tommy again, and that felt nice.

Techno sat kneeling in the snow. A rope bound his wrists together and Dream and Tubbo were working out who’d get what items. So far Dream had ended up with the ‘Axe of Peace’ and Tubbo had gotten the armor. Sapnap was being paid with the sword and the two were now going at it about the trident. Finally, things were settled and Dream turned to take Techno away.

“You’re a fool Tubbo.” Techno finally spoke. He hadn’t said a word since Sapnap and Dream had defeated him. Techno had managed to knock Ranboo out of the fight, but Dream and Sapnap knew how to work together and do it well. “Tommy, Wilbur, and Schlatt might’ve been stupid, but they never let Dream puppet them.” Dream’s eyes narrowed. Surely the pig hybrid hadn’t connected the dots.

“I’m just protecting my country from people like you.” Tubbo replied.

“After Wilbur just screamed at you how he’s the one who blew your country to bits, you’re still blamin’ me.” Techno said, a small smile on his face. It was funny after all. “The only threat to you I see is right beside me.

“Dream’s not my friend Technoblade.” Tubbo said, leaning to meet Techno face to face. “But sometimes compromises have to be made between two leaders. Not that you would know how to compromise. It’s your way or the highway isn’t it.”

“I was told we were stopping a government, not makin’ a new one.” Techno said back. “And there’s a difference between being used and a compromise. I would know.”

“Stop playing the victim.”

“Tubbo you think Dream actually gives a fuck about your power?” Techno laughed, he felt Drea’s hand tense around his binds. “Dream acts like he respects you just because he wan-” Techno’s face was shoved down into the snow by the masked man.

“I’ve heard enough.” He said flatly before draggin the pig hybrid along with him towards the nether portal. Techno couldn’t wipe the grin off his face.

“Pissed off green man?” 

“Shut up Techno. You’ve made enough problems for the day. Although I do have to thank you,” Dream said. Techno knew it was coming. “Wilbur is a nice piece to have back on the board.” 

“He cares more than you think. He’s more of a person than you’ll ever bargain for.” Techno growled through gritted teeth.

“And why do you say that? He ran away without a glance back.” Techno faked sadness. He knew exactly why Wilbur left without second thought. The two walked in silence. Dream kept to the outskirts of his territory until Techno saw a massive building.

“Sam, I have someone for the cell.” he said to a man. Techno couldn’t tell if he was a creeper hybrid or something else. 

“You know Bad owes me twenty diamonds now.” Sam said with a smile.

“Oh really?” Dream asked.

“Yeah he thought it’d be Tommy.” Sam replied.

“I can’t say that’s not on the table.” Dream said. “He’s been… problematic as of late. I don’t plan for this to be permanent anyways. Just keeping him out of the way until things change. After all we do agree on some things.” 

“Is there anything you might want to know that you may be unable to… get out of him at this moment.” Sam asked.

“Where Tommy is. I want to know.” Dream replied.

“Got no clue.” Techno snapped. “Just gave em’ the horse and let em’ leave.”

“Sure.” Dream replied. “Well I’ll leave you know. Payment for this will come tomorrow.” 

“Good deal.” Sam replied. Leading Technoblade into the prison.


	6. Chapter 6: Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, a prison break arc

“Well doesn’t this bring back fond memories.” Wilbur commented as he and Tommy descended the stairs into Pogtopia. The place was still coated wall to wall in buttons of various origins courtesy of Fundy.

“We can’t seriously be staying here.” Tommy commented. “They’ll find us immediately.” 

“Of course we’re not staying here.” Wilbur groaned. “But we need supplies, and Tubbo’s underground tunnels will serve as a good way to get across the SMP without being seen.” While Tommy gathered food and whatever weapons and armor he could find, Wilbur carefully guided Carl down the steps, giving the horse some wheat as reward.

“I’ve got all I can find.” Tommy said, loading some supplies up onto the horse. Wilbur nodded grabbing the lead to Carl as the duo began to make their way down the tunnel. They walked for what felt like ages before the tunnel came to an end on the far side of L’manberg. Night had fallen byt ehn and the two were able to easily make their way out of the cave and into the forests surrounding the country and the Dream SMP with little concern of being spotted. 

“Wilbur what are we gonna do?” Tommy whispered. He was still clearly processing the event of the day, and had no other choice but to look to Wilbur for guidance. 

“I don’t care what you do.” Wilbur replied, taking one last look back at L’manberg. “But I’m gonna blow that country down to bedrock, and no one's gonna stop me.”

“I can’t just leave him in the prison.” Philza looked down to the ground. He was sitting in his basement with Ranboo, contemplating what to do. “He’s my friend too, and, regardless if he thinks I betrayed him, I won’t just let him rot in there.” 

“I’ve been there.” Ranboo said absentmindedly, much to Phil’s surprise. “Sam showed me around once. It was something else.”

“Is there anything, any weakness, that can be exploited.” Philza asked.

“Not by the person visiting.” Ranboo replied. Philza groaned, why’d the guy always have to be so vague. God if only Wilbur had just gone into the barrel of invis with To- wait a moment.

“What if there was another person there. Someone with the visitor.” Philza said aloud. “If someone stays invisible the whole time while the prison was unlocked…”

“That might just work.” Ranboo smiled. “I- I don’t know what Technoblade did, or why everyone else is so angry at him, but from what I heard the only person who did any real damage was Wilbur. And… and I don’t think it’s fair.”

“It’s not.” Philza said pointedly. “But they don’t want to blame their friend. It’s easier to say it was Techno’s fault than admit Wilbur did it.”

“War and fighting is always the easy way out.” Ranboo lamented. “I just wish- I just wish people would actually try to work with each other rather than just fight.”

“Ranboo, will you help me get my friend back?” Phil asked, looking the hybrid dead in the eyes.

“I will. I will because you aren’t doing this to hurt anyone. You’re doing it to help someone you care about.” Ranboo replied after a pause.

“For both you and me, I hope you’re right.” Philza replied grimly.

Dream was irritated. Very, very irritated. Not only had Tommy slipped from his grasp, but he’d missed the opportunity to play around with Wilbur as well. At the very least the prison now housed one of the people it was intended for. Of course, his intentions had been open ended. There were a fair few possibilities of captives. Technoblade was one of them, however his presence in the prison was suboptimal. Dream would’ve liked to have the Blood God on his side and on the battlefield rather than locked up on the tyrant’s command.

Of course, other options had been considered. When Dream first thought about building a prison, before he even commissioned its creation, he intended for it for Wilbur. Having his political rival locked up would’ve been a good way to maintain control over L’manberg. Of course, after Schlatt came to power this wasn’t really necessary but Dream began to build the prison anyway for future use.

The next contender was the one housed inside at the moment, Technoblade. Dream knew full well the hybrid was his only true contender in skill level on the server. Their duel had proven that. Techno was a loose cannon, and smart enough to know full well when he was being manipulated. Dream saw Technoblade as a threat, and perhaps he was right.

The one Dream would have prefered to be in prison instead of Technoblade, was Philza. It served a double purpose. Technoblade cared about Philza, and it would be nice to finally have something over the hybrid’s head. Furthermore, Dream wasn’t exactly comfortable with Philza’s presence to begin with. He was smart, smarter than most of L’manberg. Even with his wings damaged from protecting Wilbur, Dream has competed in enough of the same tournaments as the older to know he was a force to be reckoned with even without his wings. But the real threat was his relationship with Tommy. Though the older often left his son to his own devices, Dream knew Philza would step in to protect his son if he felt it necessary.

And then there was the one Dream now desired in the prison now. Honestly he thought the prison was far more developed than necessary. Of course, he was alluding to Tommy. Though it would have been nice for Tommy to just stay in exile where he belonged, it was clear the boy wasn’t going to do anything that would be convenient for Dream. Yet, Tommy had to be kept alive, and the prison seemed to be the only way to protect him from his enemies and ostracize him from his allies.

“Dream, someone wants to visit Techno.” Sam interrupted the masked man from his thoughts.

“Who?”

“Ranboo.” Dream quickly assessed the situation. He tried to think of every reason why Ranboo would want to visit Techno. The only thing he could come up with was that the hybrid felt bad. Even from first meeting the half enderman half… something, Dream could tell he was emotional. It was why Dream let Ranboo off the hook even though he knew Tommy was lying when he took all the blame for George’s house. “He can visit.”

Sam nodded, before turning away back to the prison. Dream watched Sam for a moment. There were a short few times he considered locking Sam away in his own prison. The man was another person too smart to not be considered a threat. And yet, it was Technoblade’s affinity for the old Greek tales that led Dream to recall the story of Daedalus and the Labyrinth. Dream had no doubt Sam could sneak out if he so desired.

So no Technoblade sat in prison. It would be interesting to see what even a small time all alone would do to him. Dream knew the hybrid had voices in his head, and with nothing to occupy himself Technoblade would be left alone with them. It would be enough to drive anyone crazy without voices yelling in their head.

Phil drank the first of ten powerful invisibility potions as he slipped into the portal behind him. Phil carried two sets of Netherite armor and weapons as well as some potions of Fire Resistance. He stood idly as Sam went over the rules of the prison with Ranboo. He ducked in and out of corners and hid to swig more of the invisibility potion along with fire resistance. 

Finally the two entered the main cell along with Sam. Phil didn’t want to push around Ranboo by standing on the bridge, so he waited patiently for the lava to fall before swimming through, listening to the sounds of conversation to guide him. Techno immediately noticed the change in the lava running and growled. Phil could tell his friend was uneasy. It’d only been a day since the arrest, but his confinement was already getting to him.

“Relax. It’s just me.” Phil said calmly, slowly making his way towards Techno. The hybrid bared his teeth, but allowed the other to move closer. “They must be driving you mad.”

“I have nothing to run from them with.” Techno replied, shoulders sitting back and relaxing ever so slightly.

“Well I’ll give them some entertainment.” Phil smiled, handing Techno armor and weaponry. “Drink this.” Phil continued, giving Techno and Ranboo invisibility and fire resistance as well. Once both were thoroughly obscured Ranboo yelled.

“Sam I can’t find him anywhere!” The lava bubbled and Sam came through only to see no one. He looked around only for a figure to grab him from behind. Another pried his mouth open and the third poured milk down Sam’s throat before clamping his mouth shut.

“Just drink it and be done with it.” Sam could tell it was Technoblade holding him from behind. “Or I’d happily just knock you down senseless.” Sam finally gave in, swallowing the liquid and neutralizing all of his potions. Sam’s communicator was smashed and he was given a hard hit to the head by Technoblade. What Sam assumed was Ranboo’s hand snatched his key card from his belt, and he saw three silhouettes slip through the lava leaving Sam trapped inside his own prison. 

Now he was left with a choice. If Sam died in the lava and lost a life he could maybe get back to the front before the group and lock down the prison for good. But Sam would only have two lives left at the end of it. And that was a big maybe. Sam sighed. Hopefully Dream would realize something was up.


	7. Chapter 7: Never Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A deal is struck

_ Sam? _

_ Awesam? _

_ SAM PICK UP _

Dream groaned, sopping wet in the falling rain. It wasn’t like Sam to not reply to him. He was getting ready for a negotiation with the Badlands. Apparently, they’d been wanting to get into ‘gardening’ and needed more land. Something about this didn’t sit right with him at all. Sam always picked up. 

“Hello Dream.” Bad said, walking over to their meeting place.

“Bad I’m afraid we’ll need to put this on hold.” Dream said. He just had a feeling. “Something’s going on.”

“Oh, um ok?” Bad replied as Dream tridented away in the dewy sky. The storm suddenly became fortuitous as Dream was able to make his way to the prison in record time. He reached the entryway portal only to hear voices coming from inside.

“Look I can’t reset it, and that’s final.” Phil’s voice was irritable. 

“It doesn’t matter, let's just get out of here.” Technoblade. Fuck. Dream was pissed now. Real fucking pissed. Pissed enough to make the very poor decision of walking into the portal room without thinking about the fact that he was facing a Philza and Technoblade combo as well as Ranboo.

“Oh look who decided to show up?” Technoblade growled, an evil grin on his face. “Ready for an ass kickin’?”

“How about this?” Dream quickly bargained. “I’ll let you go for real Techno, no mercenaries or wanted posters or anything, and you’ll give me Ranboo in your place.” Dream could see it in the hybrid’s eyes. The way they flashed. He was talking to the voices. He was considering it. 

“Techno you can’t b-” Phil began but he was cut off.

“It’s fine. I’ll go.” Ranboo siad, eyes facing Dream’s. “I’ve got nowhere else to go after this anyways. It’s not like Quackity will let me back in knowing I helped you. Plus, what’s a little time in prison anyways? Maybe I’ll be able to write down everything I remember.”

“Are you sure?” Phil asked. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Ranboo gave him a smile. “After all, I don’t think you two are so bad.” Dream just smirked. He’d found a new pawn, and he was gonna make sure this one obeyed him no matter what.

“We should leave soon.” Wilbur said as he and Tommy harvested the last of Techno’s old potato farm. It was overgrown and unkempt, but there was still some edible food in there.

“Why?”

“They’ll figure we’re here pretty quick. We’re not in the clear yet.” Wilbur replied.

“Why don’t you want to see them?”

“What kind of question is that? They remade L’manburg. They’re my enemy. Of course I don’t want to see them.” 

“Will, did you ever stop and think for a second that L’manburg isn’t yours anymore? That maybe it belongs to the people now?” 

“L’manburg should be a place of freedom where any man is welcome. L’manburg doesn’t exile it’s citizens. It doesn’t send armies to hunt down enemies. L’manburg has comradery between it’s leadership and it’s citizens. L’manburg is gone.” Wilbur said in a rather uncharacteristic calm.

“Then come back. Make it again!” Tommy yelled. “You’re right we can’t do it by ourselves. But with your help, L’manburg can live again!”

“I- I can’t.”

“Why?!”

“I just can’t!” Wilbur finally yelled. “I’m not that person anymore! I can’t lead L’manburg again.” 

“Wilbur let us help you.” Tommy replied softly. “You can get better. You don’t have to be like- like this.” Wilbur could see the beginnings of tears in Tommy’s eyes. It hurt. It hurt to know that’s how he felt. 

“I- I’m not a good person Tommy. Not anymore.” Wilbur sighed. “I’m the villain. I blew up the country.”

“You know what? Fine.” Tommy growled. “But I’m going back.”

“I can’t let you do that.” Wilbur said coldly.

“Why?”

“They’ll just find a way to lock you up again. You heard Sapnap tell Tubbo about a prison to get him to side with Dream. You can’t go back.” 

“Why do you care? I thought you were the bad guy.”

“Bad guys have family too.” Tommy was stunned. Wilbur nearly never recognized Tommy as his brother. It was always ‘I will cry’ or something like that. Just then the two heard footsteps coming from above. 

“Tommy?” it was Tubbo, and he wasn’t alone. Whilst Tommy stood still Wilbur immediately grabbed Carl and began to open up the tunnel that Tubbo had built so long ago. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo jumped right off of the stairwell and down to his friend. “Tommy I’m so sorry. I thought you were dead. An- and I didn’t realize Dream was- and I didn’t visit. I just- I’m sorry.” Tubbo looked down to the floor as he held onto Tommy like he might disappear if he let go. Behind Tubbo was Philza, who honestly looked tired as hell from the day, and Fundy, who both had eyes on Wilbur. The cave passage was open. Wilbur could escape at any moment.

“Wilbur please stop.” Fundy began slowly advancing towards his father. “Please just talk. Just let us talk.” Wilbur looked like a deer in headlights. Wanting so desperately to leave but unable to move. 

“Come on Will we’re family. We won’t hurt you.” Phil added.

“Stop talking to me like I’m a scared child.” Wilbur spat.

“You sure as hell look like one.” Phil replied with a small laugh. “Come on Will.”

“I thought you understood Phil.” Wilbur said quietly. “I thought that you understood when you stabbed me. That you knew I was done- that it was done too. You- you betrayed me Phil.” 

“Well isn’t that sad.” Wilbur physically jumped as he looked down the hall to see a familiar smiling mask. “Looks like you're in a tight spot Wilbur.” 

“Stay out of this Dream. Go have fun with your new prisoner.” Phil growled as Dream pushed passed Wilbur to stand in front of him. A scene that was eerily familiar to Tommy.

“Ranboo is a L’manburg citizen and you’ve held him without my consent. That’s an act of war, Dream.” Tubbo said angrily, stepping between the tyrant and Tommy.

“How about this Tubbo, you give me the disc and I’ll let Ranboo go and leave Tommy be.” Dream said, holding out his hand.

“You can’t be seri-”

“Do it.” Tubbo looked to Tommy in confusion. “I’m- I’m done choosing those discs over people. Give it to him. Because it’s me against Dream, and you all shouldn’t be wrapped up in it anymore.” Tubbo nodded, slowly grabbing the disc out of his Ender Chest and carefully handing it to Dream. As soon as the disc was put away Dream began to laugh.

“Well that was incredibly mature of you Tommy, if not mind numbingly stupid.” Dream laughed. “What’s stopping me from blowing up L’manburg now? I had to be all friendly to get the disc back, but now? Oh you are so done.” Tommy’s eyes widened. Dream backed up towards Wilbur.

“You know I admire what you did Wilbur, but I want to go bigger.” he said, getting quite close to the older’s face. “I’m gonna blow it to bedrock. Are you in?”

“Wilbur do-”

“I’m in.” 


	8. Chapter 8: Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight breaks loose

“Wilbur you can’t be serious. This is crazy.” Fundy said, making a move to grab WIlbur only for Dream to draw his sword.

“No another step.” Dream growled.

“Wilbur don’t let him use you.” Phil pleaded.

“Ah yes, so you all can use him instead?” Dream laughed. “At least give the man some agency. Let him choose who uses him.” 

“Wilbur isn’t in the right mind to make that choice.” Phil replied, “I love my son, and I will not allow you to take him away.” 

“I agree.” A deep voice. Monotone. Shivers krept up Dream’s spine as he looked down the tunnel. He’d been followed. “After all I’m the one who saved him. I would know.” Dream could see Wilbur get visibly nervous. He couldn’t tell if it was a good or bad thing though. Techno whistled, calling his steed from Wilbur’s hand and over to him. Carl now stood by the hybrid’s side.

“Wilbur I want you to come with me.” Techno said. Not yelling, but with authority. “You don’t need to be a part of this. Let’s just go home.”

“I don’t want to have a home.” Wilbur said quietly. “Home is just a weakness. Something to be exploited.” Phil seemed surprised, but Tubbo, Fundy, and Tommy understood. Wilbur had spent so long creating a place he could call home and all that came of it was pain. 

“Don’t you want to see it gone too Technoblade?” Wilbur asked.

“Not like this.” Techno replied. “Not in service of him.” He pointed his axe to Dream, who grasped his weapon tightly.

“I just wanted to leave. Just wanted to go away. I just wanted to die.” Wilbur said. “And I couldn’t even die right.” That was the last straw for Phil. He couldn’t take it. He couldn’t see his son like this.

“Will I’m sorry, but I can’t trust you on your own.” Phil remarked before lunging at Dream. Techno moved in tandem, grabbing Wilbur tightly and moving him out of the way. Phil managed to duck under Dream and switch with Techno, allowing the hybrid to fight his rival. Fundy and Tubbo barred Dream’s escapes, occasionally adding to the fight if it seemed Techno was having trouble.

“Let me go!” Wilbur yelled, kicking and grabbing at Phil. “I’m not a child.”

“It’s not about being a child.” Phil said softly. It wasn’t hard to hold the weakened Wilbur back. “Wilbur you aren’t okay. This isn’t healthy. I don’t care if you want to blow up L’manburg or not. I care that you aren’t suicidal. That you're mentally stable.” 

“That’s cute.” Phil whipped around. Dream’s cavalry had arrived in the form of Sapnap, Punz, Antfrost, and Badboyhalo. “Hand over the maniac Philza.”

“Not a chance.” Phil growled, dragging Wilbur back into the main cave of Pogtopia passed Dream, who was decisively losing to Techno, Tubbo, and Fundy. Phil promptly knocked Wilbur out cold and sat him on the horse. “Let’s get out of here before it’s too late.” he ordered, Tommy leading Carl up the stairs whilst the rest held the enemy back in order to retreat.

“You can’t hide him forever!” Dream yelled as they left. “L’manburg will fall, and Wilbur with it!” 

Ranboo was so lonely. So very lonely in his cell. He felt his mind slipping, felt another half take over. He felt tired. So very tired. He wanted to sleep, but he felt something bad might happen if he did. Last time he slept he woke up in a different place. No clue how he got there. All he knew was that his hands hurt and he had a headache from… something. 

He heard banging outside the curtain of lava as it began to unfurl. Dream didn’t even use the bridge, simply pearling over across the lake of lava. After all he was one of the few people allowed in the prison with his items. Dream looked… happy?

“Well Ranboo, today’s you’re lucky day.” Dream said, his head tilting ever so slightly. “Your friends have bargained a way out for you.”

“How? What could you pos- no… no they didn’t” Ranboo stuttered. “I’m reason in the first place… no they- I-”

“And yet I have both discs now.” Dream replied, tugging Ranboo along through the guard tunnels to the front of the prison. He pushed Ranboo through the portal, but grabbed him just before he could walk away. “Don’t forget to smile Ranboo.” 

And everything went black.

Phil looked down at his son in sadness. Wilbur ended up having to be tied up to sit still on the bed as Philza checked his wounds. He had to admit Techno had done a good job, even if the hybrid was none too pleased to be in L’manburg at the moment. Techno leaned against a corner of Phil’s house whilst giving his best death glare to Quackity and Tubbo. Niki sat beside Phil, helping him out as she was another well rounded healer. 

Phil’s fingers gently swept over the wound. It was still deep, but not deadly like it used to be. Phil took off the bandages and Niki began to boil new ones. Phil started by watering down some honey from the bees and used it to disinfect the wound. He didn’t want to use anything too harsh, but the honey would simply drip in and be absorbed into the wound. 

It was mesmerizing watching the oldest work. Every touch was with care, but also deliberate and slow. He had an intense focus to him, one his sons recognized from when the man entered the hardcore realm. Phil carefully lined up the bandages and wrapped them around Wilbur- careful not to make it too loose or too tight. 

Wilbur winced as they shifted when Phil tightened them. Curly brown hair was matted with sweat, and it was clear the man was in a lot of pain. Finally, Phil gently flipped Wilbur over to work on the backside of the wound. Wilbur once again tried to bolt, but it was no use. Techno held him down for Phil to tie Wilbur down again, whispering calming words to his eldest son. 

“You did a good job Techno.” Phil said as he began to clean up his workspace. “However since the arctic lacked a material for disinfecting the cut does have a minor infection. The honey should clean it out, but he’ll be feverous for about a week and his recovery will take longer. All that said he is in remarkably good physical health.” 

“Joy.” Techno said. “Now can I take him back?”

“Excuse me?” Tubbo turned to the hybrid. “Let’s not forget Wilbur is a L’manburg citizen.”

“Quiet!” Phil raised his voice, both parties silencing. “I will be keeping Wilbur for now. I’ve just finished renovating my basement. It will be difficult to escape, especially in his condition, and I can keep an eye on him. If I have to go out Niki can cover for me.”

“But-”

“No buts.” Phil said to Tubbo, before picking Wilbur up and taking him downstairs. 

“Fine. Then I’m leavin’.” Techno growled, walking out of the house. He made his way through the nether and back to his home in the Arctic. But, as soon as he entered the house he knew someone was there. “No use n’ hidin’ from me.”

Dream walked out from behind his chests.

“You’ve got some nerve comin’ here.” Techno said, axe drawn.

“I have an offer for you Technoblade.” Dream said, not even flinching as the axe moved towards his face. “You know Wilbur can’t blow up L’manburg if you do it first.”


	9. Chapter 9: Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things turn for the worse

Wilbur had finally stopped fighting through the night and passed out from exhaustion. It gave Phil time to properly secure his room, making it so it could only open from the outside, and made the door from pistons as opposed to an iron door- knowing WIlbur would just take off the hinges. He hid all of the redstone in smoothed stone and set it so that the only way out from the inside was to use his key card.

Wilbur slept soundly, and Phil could tell the honey was already doing it’s job by the fact that the wound didn’t have such a noxious stench. The fever was worrying though. It seemed being in the cold of Technoblade’s home had made it less noticeable, but now the sickness was in full force. 

Phil finally switched out with Niki to get some sleep. She’d brought over some pastries from her bakery too, which the older happily accepted. However, just as Phil laid down to sleep he got a message on his communicator.

_ I’m sorry _

It was Techno.

_ It’s the only way _

It only took a few moments for Phil to figure out what was going on. Techno was gonna blow up L’manburg. Because it was the only way to be sure Wilbur couldn’t. That he wouldn’t get caught in the crossfire. But everyone else wouldn’t see it that way.

Dream sat back against the hot stone of the underground. He’d been mining obsidian for hours. But it’d be worth it. He was sore and sweating all over, but every time he wanted to quit Dream though back to what the look on Tommy’s face would be when Dream finally won.

“I was told I could find you here.” Dream was startled for a moment, but relaxed when he realized it was only Sapnap. He really must be tired if he let his friends sneak up on him like that.

“What do you need?” Dream asked. Straight to the point. What? He had work to do.

“You know I was talking to Tommy recently.” Sapnap said. At the drop of that name Dream was at full attention. “He talked about you two’s little spat by the wall before you exiled him.”

“What of it?” Dream replied, returning to mine.

“Dream do you care about me?” Dream paused. “Do you care about George and me still?” 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Dream said, looking down at the dark stone beneath him.

“Dream, look me in the eye and tell me you care. Tell me that we’re friends. Tell me things haven’t changed that much.”

“I-” Dream looked up at Sapnap. “It’s complicated.”

“So you don’t.” Even with a brave face on, Dream could tell Sapnap was deflated.

“Look I- I’ve made a lot of enemies Sapnap.” Dream said, not taking eye contact off of Sapnap. “And, well, it’s just safer… for the both us… to well you know- not be so close.” 

“I’m not weak, Dream. I’m not a little butterfly someone could step on!” Sapnap yelled. “Y- you know what? You’re right! It is better this way! Cause now I know who my friends are!” Sapnap stormed out.

“Sap wait! I- I-” Dream tried to reason. Sapnap stopped, not facing Dream.

“You know I came down here expecting for Tommy to be lying.” Sapnap said quietly. “I came down here hoping he was lying. But I guess… I guess something in me already knew he wasn’t- that he wouldn’t- that he was telling the truth.”

“Sapnap it’s no-”

“Whatever you plan to do to them Dream, it won’t be easy.” Sapnap turned with one last cold stare. “Because it’s gonna be you and Technoblade versus the entire server.” 

“Is that a challenge?” Dream couldn’t hold in his sigh of relief. Backup had arrived in the form of an anarchist pig hybrid with a Netherite axe that hurt like hell. “You know Sapnap I’ve heard you’ve got some friends with some powerful stuff. It’d be a real annoyance to have you roundin’ them up to help out L’manburg.”

“Wait- no- Dream I- Dream stop this!” Sapnap looked his ‘friend’ in the eyes, fear clearly written upon his face. 

“Don’t kill him. We might be able to win favor from the Badlands with him as a hostage.” Dream couldn’t meet Sapnap’s eyes. Techno just nodded before absolutely mauling the younger.

Sapnap woke up in a different place. It was cold and dank and wet. He looked around to see walls of dark stone. He looked out through iron bars to see the walls were lined with Wither skulls and chests overflowing with potions. There was a lone set of armor there too, seemingly unused, and Sapnap wondered if it was for someone. 

“Like what you see?” Techno asked. Sapnap hadn’t even noticed the hybrid standing quietly by a brewing stand.

“Why are you siding with Dream? You were just about to rip his face off a few days ago.” Sapnap asked.

“I don’t need to answer to you.” Techno growled. He was clearly in a bad mood. 

“It’s to protect Wilbur isn’t it?” Sapnap said. “I saw the way you looked at him when we fought. You care Techno. You really do.”

“What’s it to you?” Techno asked.

“I guess it’s just that… that I wish I still had that.” Sapnap scanned the room, noticing a tuft of blue wool and TNT had been set aside along with invisibility potions. Interesting. Sapnap remained quiet for what felt like an hour before they heard noises coming from outside.

“This has got to be it. Tommy said it was here.” 

“Shut Up George! He could be in there right now.”

“Guys can we please calm down?”

“There’s nothing to be calm about Karl.”

“Ant’s right, this is serious.”

“Can we just get this over with. I have stuff to do.”

“Oh come one Punz, we’re paying you plenty for this.”

“I agree with Bad.” 

Techno isn’t someone we can joke around with.” Techno’s ears perked up at the sound of his name. He began to drink up some potions and readied for a fight. Punz, Bad, George, and Ant were all powerful forces on the server. At least someone cared about Sapnap.

The hiss of TNT had Techno backing away from the secret gate, and soon enough honey and slime went flying everywhere and clouds of dust filled the room. Techno growled, jumping out from the dust to fight. He targeted Punz first, disabling his shield before Bad and Ant backed him up. George and Karl rushed for Sapnap. 

“It’s locked.”

“No shit.” George groaned. “Sapnap stand back alright?” TNT hissed again and the iron bars were bent and broken by the explosion. Karl and George grabbed Sapnap out, handing him a healing potion. They looked over to see that Ant was already down for the count and Technow as slowly whittling his way through Bad. 

“Come on guys, let’s get out of here!” Karl yelled. He handed Sapnap a pearl before throwing one himself. George followed suit and Punz shielded Bad to give him an opening to get himself and Ant out. With one last hiss, Punz lit TNT to create an opening for him to pearl away as well, leaving Technoblade alone in the snow.

“Good morning.” Wilbur looked up, his head felt fuzzy as his vision focused on his surroundings. He saw Niki sitting in a chair on the other side of the room by the door. “Don’t even think about it Wilbur. Phi’ls got it all hooked up now so you can’t get out.” Wilbur just sighed, looking away. 

“Oh, he got something from Techno though, I hope it’ll cheer you up.” Niki smiled. Wilbur noticed as she used a key card to leave the room. A few minutes later she came back with a very familiar blue sheep.

“Friend!” Wilbur actually looked genuinely happy. The sheep jumped up onto the bed, blue wool covering Wilbur’s body. Niki smiled. At least he had something. 

“Be careful with you cuts Will.” Niki warned. “How’d you end up with a blue sheep anyways?”

“I don’t know. He just bumped into me one day I guess.” Wilbur said. “And I thought he looked good in blue.” Niki missed this Wilbur. The Wilbur that liked to play around with Tommy and Tubbo. The one that would play around with her fox and jokingly grab at Fundy’s ears. A knock on the door alerted Niki to a switch, and she took one last glance at Will before leaving.

Philza smiled when he entered the room to see the sheep, aptly called ‘friend’, curled up with Wilbur on his bed.

“Alright Will, I’m sorry but friend can’t stay while I do your bandages.” Philza said, lifting the sheep off of Wilbur and onto the floor. WIlbur frowned, but laid down anyways. “Seems your fever is getting better.” 

“I guess.” Wilbur grumbled as Phil carefully peeled off the old bandages. He was happy to see Will hadn’t bled much and the yellow of the infection was beginning to disappear. It only took about five minutes to fix Wilbur up, even pouring a bit of a healing potion in the wound. He sighed, sitting down in the chair and opening up his communicator to check for messages.

Sapnap:  _ Wilbur could be in trouble _

Bad:  _ We think Techno plans to take him by force. _

Sapnap:  _ He’ll have invis _

Bad:  _ Sap and Punz are willing to offer their services for a price _

Phil’s eyes widened. He immediately shot up from the chair, gripping the device tightly.

“Wilbur it’s time to go.” Phil said urgently, helping Wilbur out of bed.

“Huh? Why?” Wilbur asked. 

“It’s Te-”

“It’s too late for that.” a voice said as Phil was yanked back with invisible hands and thrown to the ground. It was promptly followed by a swift kick to the head and binds leaving him unable to move.

“Techno stop... it's not safe.” Phil gasped as he tried to regain control of his throbbing head.

“It won’t be safe here when it gets blown sky high.” Techno growled back. “Come on Will get up.” Wilbur lazily got out of bed, friend helping him stand straight. His eyes were tired, but he seemed to not be nauseous or faint. 

“Where are we going?” Wilbur asked.

“Can’t go back home now that they know where I live. Goin’ to head to Dream’s place.” Techno replied. Wilbur was certain he visibly shivered at that thought, prompting Techno to place both hands on Will’s shoulders and look him in the eye. “I’m not gonna let anythin’ happen to you Wilbur, alright? Dream won’t so much as touch you without your permission.” Techno turned back to his old friend.

“You can come too, you know Phil. It can be just us three again.” Techno said to the older.

“And what of Tommy and Tubbo?”

“They’ll have each other. They’ll be fine.”

“Not with Dream out for their heads. They only have one life each Techno.” 

“Then so be it. Let’s go.” Wilbur nodded, taking Techno’s arm and being led out of the room and into the cover of darkness.


End file.
